


Con Todo Mi Corazón

by hookedswan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Hispanic Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedswan/pseuds/hookedswan
Summary: Short drabble about Hispanic Viktor.





	Con Todo Mi Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short haha. Comment?

_ “Te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero estar contigo para siempre.” _ He whispered, leaving a light kiss on his fiance’s cheekbone. Yuuri giggled quietly, a shy smile on his face. “And what does that mean?” He blushed.

Viktor laughed lightly. “It means that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Yuuri blushed even harder and snuggled into Viktor’s side farther, if that was even possible. “Speak more Spanish to me, _papi_.” Yuuri giggled shyly. 

“ _ Pienso en ti siempre. Eres mi mundo y nunca quiero perderte. Te amo. Nuestra boda va a ser hermosa. No puedo esperar a ser tu marido.” _   Viktor ran his fingers through his husband to be's hair as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero estar contigo para siempre. - i love you with all my heart and i want to be with you forever.
> 
> Pienso en ti siempre. Eres mi mundo y nunca quiero perderte. Te amo. Nuestra boda va a ser hermosa. No puedo esperar a ser tu marido - i always think about you. you're my world and i never want to lose you. i love you. our wedding's going to be beautiful. i cant wait to be your husband.


End file.
